One Piece
One Piece(ワンピース) é a melhor série de anime e mangá criada pelo mangaka Eiichiro Oda. A história está focada na tripulação pirata comandada pelo Capitão Monkey D. Luffy . A maior ambição de Luffy é obter o maior tesouro do mundo, o One Piece e assim ocupar o posto deixado pelo finado Rei dos Piratas Gol D. Roger. O mangá começou a ser lançado de forma seriada na edição 34 (1997) da revista Weekly Shonen Jump, publicada pela editora Shueisha, enquanto a adaptação para anime produzida pela Toei Animation estreou apenas em 1999. Eiichiro Oda originalmente planejou One Piece com duração de cinco anos, e ele já havia planejado o final; contudo, a história tem continuado muito além das suas expectativas. Sua origem vem do mangá Wanted! - Oda Eiichiro Tanpenshu, no qual Eiichiro Oda criava histórias individuais a cada capítulo. Em Romance Dawn, o 5º e último capítulo surgiu Luffy, o qual teria se tornado um pirata para seguir os passos de seu avô (do qual teria ganho seu chapéu de palha na história original). Nami também aparece, com o nome de Anne, a qual posteriormente ainda se chamaria Shiruku (no piloto de One Piece, também designado como Romance Dawn). One Piece é recentemente o mangá mais vendido na história da Weekly Shonen Jump, e é atualmente o título mais popular. Em 2009, Shueisha anunciou que vendeu 176 milhões de volumes do manga One Piece até agora, tornando-se o mangá mais vendido na história. No último ranking dos top 100 Animes da TV Asahi, One Piece conseguiu ficar na 6ª colocação. O volume 23 (equivalente ao 46 no Brasil) do mangá One Piece foi a revista de maior vendagem no Japão de todos os tempos, antes da publicação de Harry Potter e o Enigma do Príncipe. O mangá atingiu 600 capítulos até o presente momento nos lançamentos semanais. One Piece foi o mangá mais vendido de 2007, em 2008, com mais de 5.956.540 de cópias vendidas, tendo novamente o título do best-seller. Até meados de 2009, Volume 53, One Piece, vendeu mais de 1.801.877 cópias. Em um exame em 2008 pela Oricon, os japoneses votaram em One Piece, como a manga mais interessante. One Piece, foi a série mais baixado japonês em julho de 2008, por BitTorrent. One Piece também mostra sua força no sistema de votação chamado Toc Weekly Shonen Jump onde os japoneses elegem os 20 melhores mangás referentes aos capítulos. Nos últimos 2 anos One Piece não saiu do top 3 nestas votações. O dublador do Luffy é o Vagner Fagundes. Em Portugal, a série de anime já foi transmitida pela SIC, no horário de late night até ao episódio 130 e estava a ser transmitida de novo na SIC Radical no seu horário de anime que passou até ao episódio 102. No Brasil, foi lançada a série em mangá pela Editora Conrad e foi transmitido pelo Cartoon Network. Na TV aberta foi exibido a versão censurada de One Piece Dublado pela 4kids no Sbt. Enredo Quando Gol D. Roger, o rei dos piratas, declara que seu tesouro escondido, o "One Piece", será de quem conseguir achá-lo, começa a era dos piratas. Vários bandos e novos piratas perigosos surgem e organizações se formam. Vinte e dois anos depois da execução de Roger, o interesse em One Piece diminuiu exponencialmente. Muitos desistiram da idéia de obtê-lo por achar isso impossível e outros questionam a veracidade de sua existência. Entretanto, os piratas ainda representam uma grande ameaça para a vida dos cidadãos de diversas partes do globo e a Marinha se tornou o efetivo dispositivo de supressão ao fenômeno. Mas essa lacônica mudança não demove o espírito aventureiro dos Piratas do Chapéu de Palha, que começam a sua jornada através da Grande Rota, onde o fervor da Grande Era dos Piratas ainda é forte, em busca do tesouro de Roger. Embora os Chapéus de Palha freqüentemente encontrem-se em apuros com outros piratas, eles ainda estão sofrendo com a perseguição do Governo Mundial e da Marinha, e atualmente todos os membros tem cabeça a prêmio! Arcos da história O mangá One Piece é formado por diversas "sagas", sendo cada uma composta por "arcos". A história começa no East Blue (Leste Azul), para então seguir as aventuras dos Piratas do Chapéu de Palha através de sua jornada na Grande Rota. Até o momento, a história pode ser dividida em oito sagas principais: *East Blue Aqui começa a aventura de Luffy. Conhecemos o Pirata Shanks, o Ruivo e como Luffy conseguiu seus poderes. É também nesta fase que ele começa a juntar sua tripulação, reunindo Zoro, Nami, Usopp e Sanji. Enfrenta inimigos poderosos, como: Alvida, Buggy, Kuro, Don Krieg e Arlong. Antes de sair dessa saga, ainda conhecemos o Smoker e Tashigi (Ambos da Marinha), além de mostrar uma pequena ação do Pai de Luffy (Monkey D. Dragon), mas sem revelar sua identidade ou objetivo. Há também a primeira aparição de um Shichibukai, o espadachim chamado Mihawk "Olhos de Falcão" que é desafiado por Zoro, que por sua vez, perde facilmente. No mangá vai do capítulo 1 ao 101 e no anime do episódio 1 ao 53. *Baroque Works Entrando na Grande Rota, o bando do Chapéu de Palha se depara com a organização criminosa "Baroque Works". Nela está infiltrada a princesa Nefertari Vivi, que descobre o real objetivo deles: dominar seu reino, Alabasta. Por trás deste plano está o Shichibukai Sir Crocodile, que deseja criar uma guerra civil para atingir um objetivo ainda maior. Todo o bando de Luffy corre contra o tempo para evitar que isso aconteça, tendo como missão derrotar a organização e impedir Crocodile. Nessa fase eles passam primeiro por Whiskey Peak, o "ninho" dos Baroque Works. Depois, passam por Little Garden, onde vemos a luta de Dorry e Broggy, os gigantes onde Luffy e seu bando vencem novamente Mr. 05 e Miss Valentine (estes que já haviam sido derrotados anteriormente em Whiskey Peak) e também o casal Mr. 03 e Miss Golden Week. Também passam pela Ilha Drum, onde o Chopper entra para o bando do Chapéu de Palha. Depois, partem para Alabasta onde vencem Crocodile e todo o restante da Baroque Works. É no final desta fase que Nico Robin entra para a equipe. No mangá, vai do capítulo 102 ao 216 e no anime, do episódio 61 ao 130. *Skypiea Essa saga começa com o Log Pose (bússola registradora) apontando que a próxima ilha estava acima deles. Luffy teria como destino a Ilha do Céu, Skypiea, mas primeiro vai para Jaya, onde encontram mais um Shichibukai, o DonQuixote DoFlamingo e se encontra também com o pirata Barba Negra (Marshall D. Teach). Logo depois obtém as informações de que a ilha no céu realmente existe. O que à primeira vista parece ser um paraíso, logo se transforma em uma imensa batalha. A ilha é dominada pelo insano God Enel, que se considera um Deus e usa seus poderes para criar Maxim, um navio de ouro voador, e logo em seguida tentar destruir toda a Ilha. Nesta saga são apresentados dois Shichibukais (Donquixote Doflamingo e Bartolomew Kuma) , Sengoku (comandante máximo da Marinha), Gorousei, Edward Newgate (Barba Branca) e os Piratas Barba Negra. Descobrimos mais sobre os Poneglyphs e que Gol D. Roger, o Rei dos Piratas, conseguia lê-los por ter o poder de "ouvir as coisas". No mangá, vai do capítulo 217 ao 302 e no anime do episódio 144 ao 195. *Enies Lobby Voltando da Ilha do Céu, após escaparem da base da marinha G8, depois de uma breve partida de Davy Back Fight contra os piratas Foxy, Nico Robin é obrigada a deixar o bando em Water Seven, uma ilha coberta d'água (como Veneza), e levada para a corte de Enies Lobby para assim ser julgada e condenada. Luffy não aceita isso e vai atrás de sua companheira para resgatá-la. Somos então apresentados ao Spandam (chamado "Spanda", por alguns personagens, em alusão às marcas escuras que ele possui em volta dos olhos que parecem de um panda), chefe do Cipher Pol 9 (CP9), que é o vilão por trás de tudo isso, e também aos 7 CP9, que são os únicos que possuem permissão do Governo para matar e podem usar os Rokushiki; São eles: Kalifa, Fukurou, Kumadori, Blueno, Jabura, Kaku e Rob Lucci. Outros personagens que aparecem são Aokiji (Almirante da Marinha) e Monkey D. Garp (Vice-Almirante da Marinha e avô de Luffy). No mangá vai do capítulo 303 ao 430 e no anime, tem início no episódio 207 e vai até o episódio 323. É nesse arco da história que Franky constrói o novo barco do grupo, batizado Thousand Sunny e entra para a tripulação dos Chapéu de Palha. *Thriller Bark O bando de Luffy parte de Water Seven com um novo membro e um novo barco, rumo à Ilha dos Gyojin (Tritões). No mangá se inicia no capítulo 431 e termina no capítulo 489, indo, no anime, do episódio 337 até o 384. Após a saída de Enies Lobby, os "Chapéu de Palha" entram numa zona conhecida como Florian Triangle. Lá, encontram um navio fantasma onde Luffy conhece Brook, um esqueleto falante sem sombra e acabam entrando, acidentalmente, em Thriller Back, o maior navio do mundo, que mais parece uma ilha. Lá encontram novos inimigos, como Doutor Hogback, Perona, Absalom e um novo Shichibukai, Gecko Moria usuário portador da Kage Kage no Mi (Fruta da Sombra), o qual revive o monstro Oz usando a sombra de Luffy. Após Luffy vencer Moria, um novo Shichibukai aparece, Bartholomew Kuma, que pretende matar a todos, explodindo Thriller Bark. Mas Zoro oferece sua vida para que Kuma não acabe com a vida de Luffy que está desacordado, extremamente machucado e exausto. Kuma atende a seu pedido. Transferindo toda a dor e exaustão de Luffy à Zoro, Kuma vai embora. Brook revive suas memórias com a baleia Laboon e se junta à tripulação de Luffy. *Arquipélago Sabaody Luffy e seu bando chegam à "Red Line", a metade do caminho da Grand Line. O bando do Chapéu de Palha conhece a sereia Camie e reencontra o tritão Hachi, o qual é amigo de Camie que foi sequestrado pelo grupo dos Tobiou Riders. Resgatando Hachi de Duval, homem que queria matar Sanji por ter o mesmo rosto do cartaz de recompensas do cozinheiro, o bando parte ao Arquipélago Sabaody, onde conhecem os Tenryuubitos, os nobres mundiais. Camie acaba sendo sequestrada e a tripulação corre para resgatá-la antes que ela seja vendida como escrava. Enfrentando o Tenryuubito que comprou Camie, Luffy acerta um soco em seu rosto, chocando a todos, e com isso sendo chamado um almirante para capturar os Piratas do Chapéu de Palha. Quando encontram novamente o Shichibukai Kuma, o bando enfrenta o Almirante Kizaru e Sentoumaru, sendo inteiramente derrotados só pelo Shichibukai. Separados um por um, Luffy é enviado à Amazon Lily, uma ilha habitada apenas por mulheres guerreiras. Neste momento da saga, o último dos 7 Shichibukai que ainda não havia sido apresentado foi revelado: é a "Imperatriz Pirata" Boa Hancock (considerada a mulher mais bonita de todo o mundo One Piece), que acaba se apaixonando por Luffy. E com sua ajuda, Luffy decide primeiro resgatar Ace - que havia sido capturado e estava para ser executado publicamente pela Marinha - antes de reencontrar com seus companheiros perdidos (nessa saga são apresentados novos personagens como os 11 Supernova: os 11 piratas novatos que chegaram até a Red Line, cada um com mais de 100 milhões em sua recompensa, sendo Luffy e Zoro dois dos 11; e Silvers Rayleigh, o antigo imediato da tripulação de Gol D. Roger). No mangá inicia-se no capítulo 490 e vai até o capítulo 523. No anime começa no episódio 385 até o episódio 417. *Impel Down Invadindo a prisão submersa de Impel Down, Luffy causa uma situação de alarde jamais vista pelo mundo, ajudando vários prisioneiros a escapar. Até agora com a ajuda de velhos conhecidos (Buggy, Mr. 3, Mr. 2, Mr.1 e Crocodile) e novos personagens (Jimbei, um Shichibukai que faz sua primeira aparição na trama; Ivankov e Inazuma, membros do grupo dos Revolucionários). Termina com Bon Clay(Mr. 2) se sacrificando para deixar os prisioneiros fugirem. No mangá inicia-se no capítulo 524 e vai até o capítulo 549. No anime começa no episódio 422 e termina no episódio 452. *Guerra de Marineford É quando se inicia a batalha entre a marinha e o Barba Branca, podemos ver muitos personagens novos como outros antigos, os três Almirantes, Kizaru(Borsalino), Aokiji(Kuzan) e Akainu(Sakazuki) ,estão presentes, os Shichibukais ,Gecko Moria ,Mihawk, Boa Hancock, Dom Quixote Do Flamingo, Bartholomew Kuma, estão presentes, junto com Sengoku, que faz revelações impressionantes como por exemplo que Ace é filho do Rei dos piratas Gold Roger,ou que Luffy é filho do revolucionário Dragon para o mundo inteiro, e vários Vice-almirantes,Contra-Almirantes, Comodoros, Capitães e Tenentes.Nos últimos acontecimentos Ace morreu e Luffy esta afetado mentalmente,Shirohige(Barba Branca) parte a ilha em 2 partes,e Kurohige(Barba Negra) aparece na guerra,trazendo junto o seu bando (Agora com Shiryu Da Chuva ex diretor de Impel Down) e quatro outros presos famosos , Avalo Pizarro, Catarina Devon, Vasco Shot e San Juan Wolf. Barba Branca ataca Teach e, mesmo tendo seus poderes anulados, o acerta. Barba Negra manda toda a sua tripulação atirar em Shirohige, o que o deixa mortalmente ferido. Antes de morrer porém, Edward Newgate diz a todos que estavam acompanhando aquela situação que o One Piece realmente existia, o que desperta a ira de Sengoku. Em seus últimos momentos também, em um flashback com Gol D. Roger, faz-se a revelação do motivo de Barba Branca nunca ter ido atrás do One Piece e dizia ele que não estava interessado em tesouros- nesse flashback também é revelada uma suposta dinastia dos "D." e que um dia os portadores desse sobrenome levantariam e com toda a raiva e vontade acumuladas por gerações declarariam guerra contra o mundo. Começa no Cap. 550 e vai até o capítulo 580. No anime começa no episódio 459 até o 489. No final desta saga apos a morte de Ace, Luffy decide treinar com o Rayleigh e adiar a volta dos chapeus de palha em 2 anos. *Pós-Marineford Ao término da batalha de Barba Branca, Luffy vai a Amazon Lily, onde encontra-se com Silver Rayleigh e Trafalgar Law. Em flashback, fatos importantes do passado de Luffy são revelados, além de importantes segredos. No final desta saga todos os tripulantes de Luffy espalhados pelo mundo decidem treinar ( Roronoa Zoro que está num castelo vem a descobrir que aquele castelo seria a casa de mihawk onde ele pede para que o próprio lhe treine durante esses dois anos para que depois assim ele o possa derrotar 'zoro agora possui uma cicatriz no olho esquerdo só que ainda não há certeza se ele perdeu a visão desse seu olho ', Sanji continua na ilha comandada por Invankov onde tem de a convencer de que é amigo de Luffy 'ele como só via travestis na outra ilha agora sempre que vê a Nami ou a Robin ele começa a sangrar do nariz, nessa ilha ele também pretende aprender novas receitas k ajudam a fortalecer o corpo ', Nami situa se numa ilha nuvem em que habita um velho que lhe ensina várias coisas acerca do tempo 'passado os dois anos nami encontra se com o cabelo maior este cobrindo lhe as costas ', Chopper vai descobrir novos remédios e aprefeiçoar as suas Rumble Balls, Usopp continua na ilha das enormes plantas junto com Hércules onde arranja novos projecteis incluindo plantas carnivoras de rapido crescimento , Robin vai ter com os revolucionários que é comandado por Monkey D Dragon pai de luffy onde aprefeiçoa seus conhecimentos e estudos, Franky apenas sabe se que aprefeiçoa o seu corpo tendo este a ficar maior e mais forte 'o seu cabelo também tanto pode aumentar como diminuir ' e Luffy exila-se numa ilha para aperfeiçoar o Haki, sob a tutela de Rayleigh 'luffy agora tem uma grande cicatriz no peito por ter sido atingido com lava pelo almirante Akainu durante a batalha de Marineford ' ). Brooke foi capturado pelos "Homens de Braços Longos", e exposto num "circo de aberrações", porém foi mais esperto e demonstrou seus talentos musicais, o que fez com que os Braços Longos se convencessem de que seria mais lucrativo lançá-lo como cantor, e ele se torna o "Rei do Soul". No anime começa no 490 e continua atualmente. No mangá vai do 581 até o 596. Ocorre uma passagem de dois anos à nova fase do mangá. *2 Anos Depois Dois anos após a batalha entre Barba Branca e a Marinha, a tripulação se reencontra em Sabaody. Na ilha, também se encontra uma tripulação que se passa pelos Mugiwara, que são mortos por Caribou e Coribou, dois novos super novas que pretendem capturar Luffy e os seus companheiros, que depois vem a descobrir que não seriam realmente o verdadeiro 'Bando do Chapéu de palha' após saberem que os verdadeiros acabariam de chegar a ilha de Sabody para se reunirem. É perceptívelo aumento de força dos "Mugiwara", ao mostrar Zoro, Sanji e Luffy derrotarem dois pacifistas sem qualquer esforço ( tendo em conta que eles derrotam dois pacifistas que ja tinham enfrentado há dois anos atrás, portanto agora existem outros pacifistas com o dobro da força dos que eles enfrentam ).Durante estes dois anos o Kuma original protegeu o barco Sunny Go até que um dos membros dos Mugiwara chegasse ( também afirma se que Franky acrescentou novas características no barco do Bando do Chapéu de Palha 'Sunny Go' só que ainda não foram reveladas ). O bando está agora indo para a Ilha dos Tritões que se situa debaixo de água. Dois novos supernovas 'Caribou e Coribou ' e estes piratas pretendem capturar Luffy e o seu bando. Após passarem por perigos submarinos, como um enorme Kraken devorador de navios, terem se encontrado com o lendário navio fantasma "Flying Dutchman", uma erupção vulcânica submarina e deslizamento de terra, conseguem chegar a dez mil metros de profundidade, na ilha dos tritões. Os inimigos agora são os Novos Piratas Tritões, que querem se vingar da tripulação por terem destruido as ambições de Arlong. O anime tende a ser bastante fiel ao mangá, reproduzindo corretamente as sagas e seus respectivos arcos. Contudo, como o mangá ainda está sendo publicado e tem um ritmo menor, o anime também tem arcos "filler", ou em outros termos, arcos de "enrolação", para permitir que o mangá se distancie em momentos cujo ambos aproximem-se demais. A "Era dos Piratas" O tesouro One Piece Ninguém sabe ao certo o que seria o One Piece realmente. Roger diz que deixou todo seu tesouro em um só local, Também se acredita que este se localize em Laftel (Raftel), no fim da Grande Rota, já que somente Gol D. Roger chegou lá. O mundo de One Piece Neste anime e mangá, o mundo é dividido em quatro oceanos, e a "Grande Rota (Grand Line)" em duas partes: o Paraíso e o Novo Mundo e um continente, Red Line. São os oceanos: Mar do Leste (East Blue), Mar do Oeste (West Blue), Mar do Sul (South Blue) e Mar do Norte (North Blue). Dividindo horizontalmente o mundo temos a Grande Rota, margeada pelos Cinturões de Calmaria(por causa da ausência de ventos) "Calm Belts"; dividindo verticalmente o mundo temos a Red Line. A moeda corrente em todo o mundo é chamada de Beli (Berry). Akuma no Mi Literalmente "Frutas do Demônio", que dão habilidades especiais a quem as consumir. São raríssimas e difíceis de encontrar, por isso, mesmo sendo extremamente valorizadas (segundo dito por Buggy, o preço de venda chega a 100.000.000 de berries). A principal fraqueza de seus usuários é o mar: quando tem a maior parte do corpo submersa nele, o usuário perde sua força. Um material misterioso chamado pedra Kairouseki ("Miragem do Mar"), que emite a mesma energia do oceano, também causa esse enfraquecimento. Usuários com poderes concedidos por Akuma no Mi são relativamente raros nos quatro mares, mas bastante comuns na Grande Rota. Tipos de Akuma no Mi As Akuma no Mi podem ser divididas em três categorias distintas: "Paramecia","Zoan" e "Logia". * Paramecia Frutas que dão ao usuário poder de modificar sua estrutura corporal (no caso do Luffy, que é feito de borracha; Nico Robin, que pode criar partes do seu corpo em qualquer lugar ; Buggy , que pode se separar em partes;etc.). * Zoan Frutas que transformam os usuários em animais. Possui três fases: Humana; meio-humana, meio animal; e animal. Alguns usuários são Chopper(que comeu a Hito Hito No Mi); Dalton(que comeu a Ushi Ushi No Mi, Modelo Bisão); e Rob Lucci(que comeu a Neko Neko No Mi, Modelo Leopardo). Chopper conseguiu encontrar uma fórmula para aumentar o número de transformações para 7. Foi revelado que existem Zoans especiais, como as Zoans Mitológicas. Como por exemplo, Marco, Comandante da 1ª divisão de piratas do Barba Branca, que comeu a Zoan mitológica da Fênix; e o Capitão Pirata X Drake, que comeu a Zoan das antiguidades do Tiranossauro. * Logia O tipo mais forte, que permite ao usuário controlar e transformar seu corpo em poderes elementares, como fogo (Ace), eletricidade (Enel), fumaça (Smoker), gelo (Almirante Aokiji), Magma/Lava(Almirante Akainu), e até mesmo a luz (Almirante Kizaru). Esse tipo de akuma no mi tem vantagens e desvantagens, a vantagem é que você não leva ataques corporais(a nao ser que seja a logia do Aokiji que congela o corpo ou do Barba Negra que "suga" o poder das akuma no mi, ou ainda usando o Haki) já a desvantagem é ter os "inimigos naturais" por exemplo no caso do Enel(eletricidade) é o Luffy(borracha). ---- Haki Haki tem como significado literal a palavra "ambição". O Haki está dentro de todas as pessoas no universo de One Piece, sendo a diferença entre sua, ou não, utilização por parte das mesmas. É dividido em dois tipos: "Kenbum-Shoku Haki", ou "Cor da Observação", é um tipo de haki que sente a "presença" do inimigo, com ele é possível saber a posição, o número e os futuros movimentos do inimigo; "Busou-Shoku Haki", ou "Cor do Armamento", é um tipo de haki em que se cria uma espécie de armadura invísivel próximo ao usuário, usado para ataque ou defesa; com ele também é possível acertar usuários de Akuma No Mi e estender seus efeitos a armas e munições. Entretanto, há também um Haki especial, extremamente raro, que é dito existente em uma de cada milhão de pessoas, e que pessoas extremamente famosas no mundo são frequentemente dados com esse tipo de haki. Chama-se Haoushoku(覇王色,), traduzido como "Haki do rei", ou "Cor do Rei Conquistador". É o Haki da intimidação. Com ele é capaz de derrotar monstros enormes só com o poder do olhar. Dessa forma, sendo um Haki superior aos demais, ele pode ser controlado, mas não treinado, dado que sua força cresce à medida que a força do usuário em si cresce. Os poderes que comandam o Mundo O mundo de One Piece é mantido em equilíbrio de forças entre três grupos: * Shichibukais (literalmente, "Os Sete Abaixo do Rei" - referindo-se a Gold Roger como o "rei"): grupo composto por sete poderosos ex-piratas que se associaram a Marinha em troca do fim das perseguições aos e retiro das recompensas dos mesmos. Os Shichibukais são compostos por: Boa Hancock, Mihawk, Don Quixote do Flamingo, Gecko Moria(foi supostamente assassinado por Donquixote Doflamingo,dizendo estar obedecendo ordens de alguém acima de Sengoku) mas ja foi revelado que gecko moria esta vivo , Bartolomeu Kuma , Crocodile (ex-membro), Jinbei (expulso e preso pela Marinha por não comparecer a Batalha de Marineford e ajudar o Luffy) e Barba Negra(entrou e saiu pouco tempo depois...que por curiosidade roubou a Akuma no Mi de Thatch o capitão da 4º divisão do Barba Branca.) * Marinha: A "polícia" de One Piece, que tenta preservar a paz, subordinado ao Governo Mundial. * Yonkou (literalmente, "Quatro Imperadores"): os quatro piratas mais poderosos da segunda parte da Grande Rota, chamada de Novo Mundo e principais candidatos ao posto de próximo Rei dos Piratas. * Gorosei: fora estes três, agindo mais politicamente, existe o Governo Mundial. Este é uma associação entre várias nações, que comanda diretamente toda a marinha. Grupo composto por cinco homens que se localizam na Santa Terra de Mariejoa. Há, contudo, grupos contraditórios a autoridade imposta pelo Governo Mundial. O principal destes é conhecido como Revolucionários, comandado por Monkey D. Dragon, o pai de Luffy. E eventualmente o próprio grupo dos Chapéus de Palha, que declaram guerra ao Governo Mundial durante o arco Enies Lobby. Recompensas (Wanted) Conforme o grau de perigo que alguém representa para o Governo Mundial, a Marinha lhe atribui um valor de recompensa (Em Berries, o dinheiro fictício de One Piece), que são estampados em diversos cartazes. Geralmente, quanto maior a recompensa, mais forte o personagem é. As únicas exceções vistas até hoje em One Piece foram os casos de Nico Robin, que tem recompensa desde criança, não por ser forte, mas por ser sobrevivente de Ohara e Chopper, que recebeu baixa recompensa por pensarem ser apenas um animal de estimação, mesmo tendo derrotado Kumadori. Personagens * Piratas do Chapéu de Palha ** Monkey D. Luffy, O Chapéu de Palha: Capitão dos Piratas Chapéu de Palha, quer se tornar o Rei dos Piratas e reencontrar seu amigo Shanks, tem uma paixão platônica por carne. Comeu a Gomu Gomu no Mi, fruta do diabo que tornou seu corpo em borracha. Luffy é otimista e nunca leva nada a sério (O personagem central das comédias), porém é confiante e determinado, por ser o Capitão e o membro mais forte da tripulação sua recompensa é a mais alta. ** Roronoa Zoro, O Caçador de Piratas: Espadachim, quer se tornar o melhor espadachim do mundo, antes de entrar para a tripulação do Chapéu de Palha caçava piratas apenas para viver com o dinheiro de suas recompensas. Conhecido por sua técnica de 3 espadas (Santoryuu). Possui um senso de direção horrível podendo se perder e lugares pequenos, como foi revelado em Water 7,que ele se perdeu em dois quarteirões, sempre dorme em serviço, considerado um dos personagens mais fortes da história possui a 2ª maior recompensa da tripulação. ** Nami, A gata ladra: Navegadora, ladra "especializada em piratas" que quer desenhar o mapa-múndi. Viciada em Tesouros. Sua arma é o Clima Tact, um bastão capaz de mudar o clima (criada por Usopp e melhorada por ele mesmo depois da saga de Skypiea), principalmente criando trovões. Trabalhava para Arlong em troca da liberdade de sua "terra natal", Vila Cocoyashi. ** Usopp ou Sogeking O Rei dos Atiradores: Atirador, quer se tornar um valente guerreiro do mar. Típico mentiroso. Usa um estilingue e costuma fazer sua própria munição, como bolas de pimenta, bolas de ferro(utilizadas num jogo japonês chamado Pachinko), ovo podre e etc. Depois de muitas aventuras, Usopp arranja uma briga com Luffy por causa do antigo navio Going Merry e acaba deixando o bando. Se torna Sogeking (Rei dos Atiradores e alter ego de Usopp) por não poder mais participar do bando como um membro, então se disfarça, até pedir desculpas a tripulação do Chapéu de Palha e regressar ao bando(apenas no final da saga CP9). Como Sogeking ele usa uma máscara, uma capa, e um estilingue maior, que acaba usando para sempre, chamado Kabuto (Obs.: após criar Sogeking ele desenvolve uma segunda personalidade mostrada no arco de Thriller Back). ** Sanji O Perna Negra: Cozinheiro, quer achar o mar lendário "All Blue", diz a lenda o mar que tem todos os peixes. Muito Mulherengo. É muito bom em chutes,já que como cozinheiro,não deve danificar suas mãos em batalha, e vive fumando cigarros principalmente em suas lutas(Obs.: Na versão americana eles trocam os cigarros por pirulitos mudando muito o formato de Sanji) Tem diversas Discussões com Zoro que sempre acaba apartada pela Nami, sua Força pode ser comparada com a de Zoro e possui a 4ª maior recompensa da Tripulação . ** Tony Tony Chopper O Amante de Doces: Médico. Rena do nariz azul que comeu o Hito Hito no Mi, adquirindo poderes de virar humano, desenvolveu a Rumble Ball, que aumenta sua quantidade de transformações (de 3 para 8, incluindo a forma de gigante). Quer encontrar a cura para todas as doenças do mundo. Ingênuo, acredita em tudo que Usopp fala. ** Nico Robin A Cria do Demônio: Arqueóloga, comeu a fruta Hana Hana no Mi, que a permite "brotar" qualquer parte de seu corpo em alguma superfície (Normalmente as mãos). Quer descobrir a verdadeira história do Século Perdido (Rio Poneglyph). Na maior parte do tempo livre fica lendo livros. Possui a 3ª maior recompensa da tripulação ** Franky, O Ciborgue: Engenheiro da tripulação tem o corpo modificado por partes mecânicas (menos suas costas, ele fala que não é um robô completo porque não conseguiu alcançar suas costas), ele usa garrafas de cola como combustível,(uma curiosidade é que quando trocam seu combustível de cola para chá quente,ele muda muito sua personalidade) sonha em criar um barco dos sonhos para conseguir atravessar o mundo e chegar a Laftel (a última ilha da Grande Rota). É o construtor da segunda embarcação da tripulação do Chapéu de Palha, o Thousand Sunny. ** Brook, O Puro osso: Músico da tripulação, morreu mas retornou dos mortos graças a sua Akuma no Mi (Yomi Yomi no Mi). É um esqueleto porque demorou em encontrar seu corpo enquanto vagava pelos mares na forma de alma, e quando o encontrou, já não estava mais inteiro'. É um ótimo espadachim e sua arma é uma espada que fica na forma de bengala quando não está em uso, ele possuiu um ataque chamado Hanauta Sanchou Hiarazu Giri que consiste em golpes em alta velocidade que aparente que ele só desembanhou as espada e quando ele guarda ela novamente o inimigo é derrotado. Brook também usa seu violino para lutar( usou uma vez para adormecer seus inimigos com o Nemuriuta). É um pervertido com as mulheres tem a mania de dizer "Poderia me deixar ver sua calcinha"? ** Ace, O Punhos de Fogo: Comeu a Mera Mera no Mi que lhe concede poderes de fogo, sua recompensa é desconhecida, e ele é conhecido por ser Comandante da segunda divisão dos piratas de Shirohige (Barba Branca). Embora seja irmão de Luffy, muitos chegam a duvidar disto à primeira vista, no que se refere à personalidade dos dois. Muito mais inteligente e educado, a única semelhança que os dois possuem é no que diz respeito à força, embora Luffy nunca tenha derrotado o irmão, e o quanto ambos gostam de uma boa festa. Há muito tempo atrás, Ace juntou-se aos piratas de Shirohige, logo se tornando o comandante da segunda divisão e adquirindo fama por todo o mundo. Ace tem grande respeito por Shirohige, e deseja torná-lo Rei dos piratas. De vez em quando, Ace é visto comendo, e dorme em meio às refeições, sendo que, quando acorda, após terminar de comer, ele tende a fugir do local sem pagar a conta. ** Aokiji, O Faisão Azul: Seu nome verdadeiro é Kuzan, comeu a Hie Hie no Mi que lhe dá poderes de Gelo, ele é Almirante da Marinha e muito forte. Um dos mais poderosos membros de toda a Marinha, Aokiji é um dos poucos membros do alto escalão que não lutam sempre tendo o ideal de justiça absoluta guiando-o, ao invés disso, ele segue sua própria conduta de justiça preguiçosa. É um homem bastante tranquilo, preguiçoso e sonolento, mesmo quando está dando em cima de mulheres. Ele possui grande admiração por Garp e parece estar em débito com o vice-almirante. ** Edward Newgate, O Barba Branca: O atual homem mais poderoso do mundo, não se pode dizer que ele vai ser o próximo a conquistar o One Piece,já que seu maior objetivo ao se lançar ao mar,era de ter uma família . Edward Newgate é atualmente o pirata mais temido de todo o mundo, e o único que já fora capaz de rivalizar Roger em poder. Shirohige é uma pessoa que tem um carinho todo especial por seus homens, inclusive chamando-os de seus filhos. Quem quer que ataque um de seus homens, está fadado a sentir a fúria dele. Em comparação, com pessoas que não são parte de sua tripulação, ele tende a ser até rude. Sempre imponente, apenas seu nome é o bastante para evitar que qualquer um pense em tocar em algo que está sob seu comando, como ilhas inteiras, por exemplo. ** Gol D. Roger, O Rei dos Piratas: Gol D. Roger, o falecido Rei os Piratas, executado há 22 anos e o único homem a chegar até o fim da Grand Line, a ilha de Laftel, juntamente com seu bando. Este foi o homem que inspirou toda uma geração e criou através de suas últimas palavras a Grande Era dos Piratas. Ele era conhecido como Gold Roger, mas seu nome verdadeiro foi dito por Kureha. Gold Roger, de acordo com Brook, era apenas um novato há uns 40, 50 anos atrás, ou seja, entre 18 e 28 anos antes de sua execução. O navio de Roger, o Oro Jackson, foi construído por Tom, em Water 7, usando a lendária madeira da árvore Adam. Roger também foi a Skypiea, e somado ao fato anterior, o mais certo é afirmar que Luffy agora toma a mesma rota que uma vez Roger tomou. Durante seu tempo como pirata, seus maiores rivais eram Monkey D. Garp e Edward Newgate. * Os Supernovas: São novos piratas com recompensas acima de 100 Milhões, e que têm grande chances de dominar o Novo Mundo, a segunda parte da Grand Line. Abaixo seus nomes e recompensas: * Monkey D. Luffy , o Chapéu de Palha: 400 milhões(devido á participação na guerra de Marineford a sua recompensa aumentou) *Eustass "Captain" Kid: 315 milhões * Basil Hawkins, o Mago: 249 milhões * X. Drake, o Bandeira Vermelha: 222 milhões * Trafalgar Law, O Cirurgião da Morte: 200 milhões * Stratchmen Apoo, o Rugido do Oceano: 198 milhões * Roronoa Zoro , o Caçador de Piratas: 160 milhões(revelado no capítulo 614 do mangá) * Killer, Soldado Do Massacre: 162 milhões * Jewelry Bonney, a Devoradora: 140 milhões(capturada) * Capone "Gang" Bege: 138 milhões * Urouge, o Monge Louco: 108 milhões Depois da guerra em MarineFord (O Quartel General ) contra Barba Branca aparecem 2 novos supernovas: *Caribou :210 milhões *Coribou :190 milhões Mangá O primeiro tankobon foi publicado no Japão em Dezembro de 1997. Até dezembro de 2010, a série já contava com 612 capítulos lançados pela Shonen Jump. Os primeiros 597 capítulos lançados foram reunidos em 58 tankobons. No Brasil, a série contabiliza até o momento 70 edições. O lançamento de cada edição é mensal, sendo sua distribuição nacional. O primeiro volume lançado é de Março de 2002. Atualmente o mangá no Brasil se encontra cancelado por fechamento da editora (Conrad) Coleções de capa É costume nos mangás começar os capítulos com uma imagem de algum personagem, seu autor utiliza-se delas para mostrar acontecimentos paralelos aos do capítulo corrente, centralizando personagens secundários. Assim, qualquer um que aparecer durante as sagas é um possível "protagonista" aqui. Cada coleção é composta por uma média de 35 capas. Pandaman Criado para entreter ainda mais seus leitores, o autor brinca com o equivalente a "Onde está o Wally?". Durante as cenas dos capítulos pode-se, de vez em quando, muito bem escondido, aparecer uma figura estranha, o Pandaman. Seu formato é inconfundível: corpo humano com cabeça de panda. Há diversas aparições dele pelo mangá e pelo anime, geralmente no meio da multidão, algumas vezes aparece nas aberturas ou fundo da tela. Anime Anexo:Lista de episódios de One Piece Com a popularidade que One Piece atraiu nas páginas da Shonen Jump, logo seria transformado em anime, atingindo assim uma quantidade ainda maior de pessoas. A adaptação da série para televisão estreou em 1999, entretanto já havia sido lançada uma versão OVA um ano antes. A série foi licenciada pela 4kids para as Américas. Como a maioria de anime, One Piece é uma adaptação animada da manga. Produzida por Toei Animation, O anime One Piece estreou no Japão pela Fuji TV em 20 de outubro de 1999 .One Piece tem 489 episódios emitidos no idioma Japonês, 373 em Alemão, 372 em Italiano, 336 em Catalão, 219 em Coreano, 195 Espanhol, 195 em Valência, 195 em Inglês, 155 em Euskara, 143 em Francês e 52 em Galego e Português BR. No Brasil, a série animada foi transmitida pelo Cartoon Network, que transmitia a versão americana (4kids). Houve a tradução da música de entrada e de encerramento, sendo modificadas para um estilo "rap". Dubladores * Monkey D. Ruffy - Mayumi Tanaka- Vagner Fagundes * Zoro - Kazuya Nakai- Marcelo campos * Nami - Akemi Okamura- Samira Fernandes * Usopp - Kappei Yamaguchi - Rodrigo Andreatto * Sanji - Hiroaki Hirata - Wendell Bezerra * Chopper - Ikue Otani dublou também Sanji criança(arco Baratie), Enishida (arco Amazon Lily) * Nico Robin - Yuriko Yamaguchi - Angelica Santos * Franky - Kazuki Yao (dublou também Jango, Mr. 2 Bon Kurei) * Brook - Yūichi Nagashima (dublou também Barbarossa, Henzo, Ryuuma, Sphinx) Alterações da 4Kids A 4Kids é uma empresa que publicava o anime One Piece, entre outros, nos Estados Unidos e cuja versão foi comprada pela companhia Cartoon Network, sendo também distribuído no Brasil. Essa empresa tem como característica alterar diversos desenhos para torná-los mais infantis, muitas vezes adulterando totalmente a história original. Isso desvaloriza totalmente a real essencia dos animes japoneses, através de cortes sem fundamento algum o que gera uma destruição total da tradição japonesa e deixando o anime não só infantil, mas também desinteressante.Algumas delas foram: * Nome de vários personagens modificados; * A maioria dos caracteres japoneses foram removidos; * O cigarro de Sanji é substituído por um pirulito; * Os charutos na boca do Capitão Smoker são apagados. Ao invés disso, ele solta fumaça pela boca por causa de um efeito colateral da sua Akuma no Mi. Os charutos na jaqueta dele também foram apagados; * Traços de seios removidos. * Sangue geralmente removido ou diminuído; * "Marine" foi substituído por "Navy"; * Algumas cenas do Luffy com a boca aberta grande demais foram retiradas; * Rum, cerveja, vinho, bebidas alcoólicas em geral foram trocadas por "suco de laranja"; * Além dos caracteres japoneses, traços da cultura japonesa foram removidos, como a substituição de bolinhos de arroz por biscoitos; * Alterações sem fundamento claro, como o fato de ser retirado o nome "Yasopp" da bandana usada pelo mesmo; * Cortes de algumas cenas, redução do episódio, edição de vários episódios em apenas um; * Armas originais substituídas por armas mais infantis: coloridas, sem o formato de um revólver, ou com uma rolha na ponta; * Trocaram a Laboon por um grande iceberg. * Corte da Saga de Alabasta durante a passagem por Little Garden, quando Nami fica doente por uma picada de uma aranha venenosa. Ao invés disso, Nami contrai a "Febre da Grande Linha", uma febre misteriosa que ataca os viajantes novatos da Grand Line por não estarem acostumados a seus climas instáveis. Acordo FUNImation e Álamo Em maio de 2008, a Álamo fez uma parceria com a FUNImation (distribuidora de animes nos Estados Unidos que costuma não fazer cortes e edições de censura nos animes) para dublar e lançar em DVD todos os episódios obtidos pela empresa (até então 172 episódios). As músicas de abertura e encerramento tiveram suas letras modificadas na tradução para ficar mais fiel ao original e os 4 primeiros episódios já haviam sido dublados e seriam exibidos no Animax para ver a aceitação do público. Infelizmente, um praticante da Lei de Gérson vazou o primeiro episódio na internet antes do tempo e a FUNImation cancelou a parceria e conseguiu tirar o episódio do ar antes que se espelhasse por sites como YouTube. Outro fato interessante é que essa redublagem seria feita por "escalas", que na dublagem brasileira, significa misturar dubladores do Rio de Janeiro e São Paulo em um mesmo trabalho. O mesmo já havia acontecido na redublagem de Cavaleiros do Zodiaco e nos filmes de Pokémon. Para essa nova versão, muitos dubladores foram modificados. Os principais foram: * Monkey D. Luffy: Mirian Ficher * Roronoa Zoro: Leonardo Camilo * Sanji: Márcio Araújo * Chopper: Angélica Santos * Coby Criança: Úrsula Bezerra * Coby Adolescente: Fábio Lucindo * Mihawk: Guilherme Briggs * Shanks: Hermes Barolli * Nico Robin: Adriana Pissardini * Nami: Letícia Quinto * Ussop: Alex Wendell * Nefertari Vivi: Melissa Garcia Como essa versão seria sem cortes, a Álamo precisou colocar os dubladores da fase Little Garden, no arco de Alabasta, que havia sido cortada na versão 4Kids, além dos outros episódios que seriam incluídos. Não tinham muitos dubladores confirmados. Mas quatro deles já eram conhecidos: * Mr2: Guilherme Briggs * Mr3: Gileno Sandoro * Crocodile: Afonso Amajones * Enel: Alfredo Rollo Aparição dos integrantes Episódio - Personagem * 001 - Luffy (primeira aparição) * 001 - Nami (primeira aparição) * 001 - Roronoa Zoro (primeira aparição) * 003 - Roronoa Zoro (introduzido na equipe) * 008 - Nami (introduzida na equipe) * 009 - Usopp (primeira aparição) * 017 - Usopp (introduzido na equipe) * 017 - Going Merry Go (primeira aparição) * 020 - Sanji (primeira aparição) * 030 - Sanji (introduzido na equipe) * 062 - Vivi (primeira aparição) * 067 - Vivi (introduzida na equipe) * 067 - Nico Robin (primeira aparição) * 081 - Tony Tony Chopper (primeira aparição) * 090 - Tony Tony Chopper (introduzido na equipe) * 095 - Portgas D. Ace (primeira aparição) * 129 - Vivi (sai da equipe, embora ainda seja considerada uma "nakama") * 130 - Vivi ( última aparição )(depois vivi reaparece as vezes em que os Nakamas fazem algo de Espantoso ou Grandioso no Mundo de One Piece) * 130 - Nico Robin (introduzida na equipe) * 233 - Franky (primeira aparição) * 312 - Going Merry Go (última aparição) * 321 - Thousand Sunny Ship (primeira aparição) * 322 - Franky (introduzido na equipe) * 337 - Brook (primeira aparição) * 381 - Brook (introduzido na equipe) * 405 - Todos da Tripulação se separam pelo ataque de Bartholomeu Kuma voando em direções diferentes * 598(mangá) - Todos Voltam para o arquipélago de Sabaody depois de mais de dois anos separados Filmes Atualmente ja foram lançados 10 filmes da saga One Piece, sendo que os Filmes 8 e 9 foram remakes das historias que ja passaram no anime. * 1º filme: O Grande Pirata do Ouro! * 2º filme: Aventura na Ilha Nejimaki * 3º filme: O reino de Chopper na ilha dos estranhos animais! * 4º filme: Aventura Mortal! * 5º filme: A Maldição da Espada Sagrada * 6º filme: Barão Omatsuri e a Ilha Secreta * 7º filme: Os Mechas do Castelo Karakuri! * 8º filme: Episódio Alabasta: A Princesa do Deserto e os Piratas * 9º filme: Episódio Chopper: Flor de Inverno, a Sakura Milagrosa! * 10º filme: Strong World!!! Músicas ; Abertura japonesa # "We Are!" ("Nós estamos") por Hiroshi Kitadani #* (Episódios 1-47) # "Believe" ("Acredite")por Folder5 #* (Episódios 48-115) # "Hikari e" por The Babystars #* (Episódios 116-168) # "BON VOYAGE!" (Francês: "Boa Viagem!") por Bon-Bon Blanco #* (Episódios 169-206) # "Kokoro no Chizu" por BOYSTYLE #* (Episódios 207-263) # "Brand New World" ("Mundo Novo") por D-51 #* (Episódios 264-278) # "We Are!" cantado pelos dubladores do bando do Chapéu de Palha #* (Episódios 279-283) # "Crazy Rainbow" ("Arco-íris radical ou maluco") por Tackey and Tsubasa #* (Episódios 284-325) # "Jungle P" (festa florestal "p" é de "party") por 5050 #* (Episódios 326-372) # "We Are!" ("Nós estamos") remixada por DBSK(coreano)/TVXQ(japonês) #* (Episódios 373-394) # "Share the world" ("Compartilhe o mundo") por DBSK(coreano)/TVXQ(japonês) #* (Episódios 395-425) # "Kaze wo Sagashite" por Mari yaguchi #* (Episódios 426-458) # "One Day" ("Um dia") por The Rootless #* (Episódios 459-491) # "Fight Together" ("Lutem juntos") por Namie Amuro #* (Episódios 492-atual) ; Encerramento japonês # "Memories" (Memórias) por Maki Otsuki #* (Episódios 1-30) # "RUN! RUN! RUN!" (Corra! Corra! Corra!) por Maki Otsuki #* (Episódios 31-63) # "Watashi ga Iru Yo" por Tomato Cube #* (Episódios 64-73) # "Shōchi no suke" por Suitei Shojo #* (Episódios 74-81) # "BEFORE DAWN" ("Antes do Amanhecer") por Ai-Sachi #* (Episódios 82-94) # "fish" ("Peixe") por The Kaleidoscope #* (Episódios 95-106) # "GLORY -Kimi ga Iru Kara-''" por Takako Uehara #* (Episódios 107-118) # "''Shining ray" ("Raio Brilhante") por Janne da Arc #* (Episódios 119-132) # "Free will" ("Livre Arbítrio") por Ruppina #* (Episódios 133-156) # "FAITH" ("Fé") por Ruppina #* (Episódios 157-168) # "A to Z" (De A a Z) por ZZ #* (Episódios 169-181) # "Tsuki to Taiyō" por Shela #* (Episódios 182-195) # "Dreamship" ("Navio dos sonhos") por Aiko Ikuta #* (Episódios 196-206) # "Mirai Kōkai" por Tackey & Tsubasa #* (Episódios 207-230) # "Eternal Pose" por Asia Engineer #* (Episódios 231-245) # "Dear friends" ("Amigos queridos") por TRIPLANE #* (Episódios 246-255) # "Asu wa Kuru Kara" por TVXQ #* (Episódios 256-263) # "Adventure World" ("Mundo de aventura") por Delicatessen #* (Episódios 264-278) * Especial: "Family" cantado pelos dubladores do bando do Chapéu de Palha ** (Especial de TV #2, Especial de TV #3, Especial de TV #4) * A partir do episódio 279 foi retirada a música de encerramento e em seu lugar foram exibidas imagens de produção do mangá. A partir do episódio 282, a música de abertura ficou maior (2'30") e não houve mais música de encerramento. Influência na cultura One Piece influenciou a cultura do Japão, sendo citado inclusive em outros mangás, como por exemplo, o Bakuman. Categoria:Mangá